James Bond 007 Presents: Blood Stone
James Bond 007 Presents: Blood Stone is an James Bond and Fast and Furious spinoff's 27th film, directed by David Leitch, screenplays by Neal Purvis and Robert Wade. It starring Daniel Craig, Lana Del Rey, Sebastian Stan, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Luke Wilson, Mark Strong, Ryan Phillippe, Chris Hemsworth, Nolan Gerard Funk, Elizabeth Gillies, Tom Hardy, Andrew Lincoln, and Ralph Fiennes as M. This film was release date on October 22, 2021. Plot The story starts with Greco (Sebastian Stan), an international terrorist planning a suicide attack on the G-20 Summit at the Acropolis structure in Athens. M (Ralph Fiennes) sends Bond (Daniel Craig) to investigate and prevent an attack from occurring. After a brief encounter with Greco on his yacht, Bond pursues him through Athens by boat and then on foot. After a second confrontation with Greco which ends with Greco left alive, Bond stops a bomb-laden car destined for the Acropolis structure by knocking it off the road with an Aston Martin DBS Superleggera he had commandeered, saving the G-20 summit from potential disaster. The next morning, Bond is assigned to rescue a missing professor, Malcolm Tedworth (Henry Cavill). Tedworth was originally feared dead until an anonymous tip and tracing of his cell phone led MI6 to an Istanbul construction site. Bond investigates the area that Tedworth's phone signal was lost in. In the catacombs, Tedworth is interrogated by a man called Bernin who demands the password to a USB drive. Tedworth submits to the torture and is promptly executed. Bond interrupts, pursuing Bernin by Aston Martin DB5, and on foot, the chase ending at an old coliseum. Bernin however manages to get the data extracted, only to reveal Stefan Pomerov's name to Bond before being pushed off a ledge to his death by Bond after attempting to kill him. After learning that Pomerov is going to be in Monaco, Bond travels to Nice, meeting with his contact, a wealthy jewellery designer (and MI6 agent) named Nicole Hunter (Lana Del Rey). Hunter takes Bond to one of Pomerov's casinos in Monaco. Nicole distracts Pomerov while Bond sneaks in and breaks into his safe. Bond recovers documents and a camera that contains a video of Tedworth's interrogation. On it, Tedworth reveals that he was the lead scientist who was trying to create an antidote to both smallpox and anthrax to cure soldiers in the event of a biological attack. Having been discovered, Bond shoots his way out of the casino and escapes with Nicole in her Koenigsegg Agera RS. M informs Bond that the files he found were invoices for sophisticated chemical manufacturing equipment designated to a defunct Siberian chemical refinery owned by Pomerov. In Siberia, Bond and Nicole enter the refinery with Bond posing as her bodyguard. Nicole enters the building to get into Pomerov's office while Bond is contacted by Tanner at Q Branch and says they found Tedworth's research but were locked out before they could read them. Bond locates and manages to gain access to the main computer. As he does so, Bond discovers that Pomerov built a bio-factory and is manufacturing toxins. Bond makes his way to a central control room where he triggers a meltdown. Nicole and Bond pursue Pomerov's train (by Aston Martin DBS V12), which is meant to smuggle the toxins out of the country. Bond follows the train to a port where the toxins are loaded onto an ekranoplan that takes off along the river with Pomerov inside. Using a boarded hovercraft, Bond damages the plane and boards it, killing Pomerov in the process by shooting the emergency exit, sucking him out of the plane. The bio-weapons are recovered, and Bond and Nicole part ways. He tells M that the tip about the bio-weapons was fabricated and it was set up by someone who wanted Pomerov dead. Using Bernin's cell phone, Bond finds a lead from Bangkok. Bond contacts Chinese intelligence officer Colonel Ping (Ryan Phillippe) in Bangkok, Thailand. Meeting at an aquarium, Ping tells Bond he had a team in Geneva following a lead on a man called Rak (Aaron Taylor-Johnson) who operates out of Bangkok. Before Ping can reveal more, an assassin kills him. Bond pursues the assassin on the rooftops of Bangkok and then chases him in a tow truck while the assassin pilots a dump truck. Bond drives off an unfinished bridge and ends up getting the dump truck to crash and the assassin is killed by multiple injuries to the head. Bond tries to get background information on Rak from M while evading the Thai Police. Bond meets up with an old friend, known as Silky (Tom Hardy), who tells him where Rak's secret hideout is; when Bond leaves, Silky informs someone where Bond is going and also says to make sure Bond does not make it. Bond is caught by Rak's henchmen and is captured. Bond is taken to Burma where he is tortured. Shortly after he escapes, Bond engages in multiple fights with Rak. The conflict reaches its climax when Bond fights Rak on a catwalk in a dam, eventually knocking him off. Rak pleads for mercy, but Bond has already deduced who Rak's employer is. Bond leaves Rak to fall to his death, only for Rak to land on top of his Osprey. Bond shoots Rak, causing him to fire his rocket-propelled grenade into the Osprey, destroying it with Rak still on it, killing him. Back in Monaco, Nicole is revealed to be the one who kidnapped Tedworth and is planning another kidnapping. She drives off in her Koenigsegg Agera RS and Bond follows her, in his Aston Martin DBS Superleggera, ultimately cornering her on the Millau Viaduct. After being confronted, Nicole reveals that she did it to prove herself to a rich and powerful man. Bond tries to get his name but she refuses to give it claiming he's "bigger than everything" (including MI6), and that he was watching them. Suddenly, an unmanned drone flies toward them and shoots Nicole dead. M then contacts Bond and asks him if everything is all right. He says he's okay, but that she will need a new contact in Monaco. Bond signs off, alone on the bridge with Nicole dead at his feet with no further clues to follow. Deleted Scenes First Killer Tedworth Captain Grover And Dr. Tedworth's Funerals Nicole Hunter And Frian-Welsh The Collection Of Vehicles New Assassin Of Henchmen May Hit Rak's Cars Meet With Girl Falls Living Of An Assassin Worker With Old Men Cast * Daniel Craig as James Bond/007 * Ralph Fiennes as M * Lana Del Rey as Nicole Hunter * Sebastian Stan as Greco * Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Rak * Mark Strong as Stefan Pomerov * Ryan Phillippe as Colonel Fu San Ping * Luke Wilson as Bernin * Elizabeth Gillies as Frian-Welsh * Tom Hardy as Silky * Henry Cavill as Malcolm Tedworth * Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner * Ben Whishaw as Q * Andrew Lincoln as Captain Alexi * Hugh Jackman as Captain Grover * Nolan Gerard Funk as The Assassin * Chris Hemsworth as Frankie Joseph Jones/Nicole's boss * Bella Thorne as Peonsa-Key Rain * Claire Holt as Puravian * Nicholas Hoult as Remy * Christian Bale as Businessman 1 * Christopher Nolan as Businessman 2 * Matt Smith as Businessman 3 Production Pre-production On June 27, 2013, James Bond have a based 2010 video game Blood Stone title movie. On November 19, 2013, It was confirmed that released to be on November 6, 2020. On July 29, 2015. It was confirmed that released pushed back to October 29, 2021. On February 22, 2019, it was announced that the release date was again pushed back to October 22, 2021 in order that along with release date of Twice Take The Chase. On November 23, 2018, It was confirmed that David Leitch would be directing Blood Stone. Casting On July 11, 2013, it was announced that Daniel Craig would be return for Blood Stone. On October 9, 2013, it was announced that Bella Thorne, who starring Shake It Up would be joining the cast. On September 25, 2015, Aaron Taylor-Johnson would be playing villain role Rak. On March 2, 2019, it was announced that singer-songwriter Lana Del Rey would be playing villain role Nicole Hunter. Filming Principal photography was begin on June 13, 2020. Locations for Blood Stone include Athens, Istanbul, Monaco, Siberia, Bangkok and Burma. Principal photography was wrapped on November 13, 2020. Category:James Bond Movies Category:2021 films Category:James Bond Spinoff Movie Category:October 2021 Releases Category:Films Directed by David Leitch Category:Films featuring Daniel Craig Category:Cinematography by Cary Joji Fukunaga